Many consumer electronics products include at least one camera. These include tablet computers, mobile phones, and smart watches. In such products, and in digital still cameras themselves, high-dynamic range (HDR) functionality enables images of scenes having an increased dynamic range of luminosity. Some HDR images are synthesized from a combination of multiple images.